hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Me, Him... and the Other Guy!
is the fifth installment of Boys Over Flowers. The episode originally aired on October 6, 1996 in Japan. Reiko Yoshida served as screenwriter for this episode. It was followed by "Cinderella for a Night" on October 13. After Rui Hanazawa protects Tsukushi Makino, Tsukasa Domyoji becomes angry and ends their friendship. Tsukushi spends the next day in bed, having developed a fever due to stress. Tsukasa makes a surprise visit to her house. Plot Rui Hanazawa pushes away a bully and picks up Tsukushi Makino, yelling "Quit acting like kids!" His friends stare in shock for several seconds, before Tsukasa Domyoji says "You realize what you're doing, right?" Rui responds "Back off," leading Tsukasa to question if he likes Tsukushi. The entire cafeteria becomes silent. He, however, does not reply which makes Tsukasa more irritated. He tries to pry Tsukushi out of Rui's arms, starting a sort-of tug-of-war. She eventually yells at both of them to put her down. After promptly dropping her, Tsukasa points at Rui and declares "Our friendship is over." He then walks off, yelling for Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado to follow him. They do so, but are completely confused by what has happened. Once the F4 has dispersed, Shizuka Todo offers her hand to a disheveled Tsukushi. She brings her to the girls' bathroom to clean up since she has had garbage thrown at her. Shizuka begins talking about Rui and states "I wonder if he likes you." Tsukushi vehemently denies it, saying "Hanazawa is in love with you!" Shizuka responds "Maybe so," but admits to feeling that Rui will one day leave her. Shizuka then turns her attention back to Tsukushi's appearance, helping wipe her face and such. Tsukushi compliments her shoes, leading Shizuka to repeat a phrase "When you wear beautiful shoes, they will take you to beautiful places." In a short time, Tsukushi has grown to admire Shizuka, whom she says "takes her breath away." Tsukushi goes to the emergency exit to find Rui. She thanks him for saving her though she feels bad for his fight with Tsukasa. He responds "It wasn't your fault." Tsukushi nearly asks him why he saved her, but stops herself. Shortly later, Kazuya Aoike runs up to Tsukushi with a pot on his head, which he calls "armor." She starts to feel dizzy while he asks her about going to Atami during the summer. She falls and eventually passes out. The next day, Tsukushi stays at home due to a high fever. Tsukasa, meanwhile, hears about her illness from his friends. They walk through the courtyard where they find Rui. He asks Tsukasa if he has come to reconcile. This infuriates him and he storms off. To himself, Tsukasa thinks "There's no way he's serious about Makino." Later that afternoon, Tsukushi is relaxing and reading manga, when her brother checks in on her. He tells her that dinner is ready, just before they hear a commotion at the front door. She goes to investigate and it turns out to be Tsukasa. Tsukushi claims to her parents "This guy's the one who made me sick!" Her parents are indignant at first for his late night visit, but quickly flip their tone after learning he is the heir of the famous Domyoji Group. They quickly invite him to join them for dinner, which annoys Tsukushi. A few seconds later, Tsukasa teases her for catching a cold in the summer, even calling her an "idiot." She replies "Takes one to know one!" Her mother then enters the room and hits Tsukushi with a frying pan for being rude. Tsukasa sits down to a modest dinner with the Makino family. Tsukushi briefly finds herself captivated by his manners, before banishing the thought away. After dinner, Tsukushi's parents see Tsukasa off at the door. He mother then forces her to walk Tsukasa partway home, despite her protests. While walking, Tsukasa asks Tsukushi if she is going on the school trip to Hawaii. Annoyed, she answers "We can't afford luxuries like that." He offers to pay for her way, but the way he says it irritates her. She refuses, revealing that she is going to Atami with Kazuya instead. The next morning, Tsukushi returns to school in full health and greets Kazuya. Around the same time, Tsukasa informs Akira and Sojiro that they are going to go to Atami for the summer. Cast and characters Other *Erika Ayuhara *Kaede Domyoji *Minako Yamano *Yuriko Asai Staff *'Screenplay': Reiko Yoshida *'Director': Atsutoshi Umezawa *'Animation director': Hiroyuki Kawano Notes ]] *This episode is based on the first chapter of the manga's second arc. *Tsukushi is shown reading volume eight of the manga. However, the actual pages shown are from chapter eighteen of volume four. *Tsukushi loses the Voicel, a toy introduced in episode one. Makiko finds it and drops it off her house with a new message. References See also External links *"Me, Him... and the Other Guy!" at the official website *"Me, Him... and the Other Guy!" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes